Mainframes can interface with virtual tape libraries, such as the Disk Library for Mainframe (DLm) by EMC, on a local basis. The mainframe can issue read and write requests to the DLm to read and write from virtual tapes coupled with the DLm. The mainframe and DLm pairing can be an effective data storage solution for local sites.